SW Original Trilogy AU
by ijedi
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, the Leader of the Rebel Alliance, crashes on Tatooine, where she finds Luke Skywalker. The fanfic starts one year before Episode 4. It will focus on Ahsoka and Luke, and their role in fighting the Empire. This fanfic follows prequels, Clone Wars, and Rebels (to an extent).
1. Meeting

Chapter 1

Sand. That's what bothered the female Jedi for an hour already. Sand. The figure moved in the desert slowly, trying to figure out where she was.

"I better find a way off this world. My friends must be worried," thought the Jedi

The female figure took of her hood and looked in the distance, revealing orange skin, and head-tails with montrails. The person wore a brown cloak.

Ahsoka Tano looked around. The Jedi, however, did not notice anything beside the sand, which even got into her boots. The woman sighed; she was desperate to find a way off this world.

Ahsoka looked up and saw twin suns. "Why did it have to be Tatooine?" thought the woman as she then continued her travels.

One more hour have passed. Ahsoka remembered flying in the system when she encountered a squadron of Tie Fighters. The enemy ships saw her, and while she won the resultant battle, her ship was damaged. She only managed to crash-land it on the sand, in the middle of the nowhere.

Ahsoka continued walking in the horrible environment for many hours. When the night fell, Ahsoka saw a small glimpse of light ahead. "Finally, I found someone," thought the former member of the Jedi Order, as she began running.

When she arrived, she saw a man outside. He looked old, although Ahsoka reasoned he might have looked older than he looked, since the harsh conditions of the desert planet would likely play an effect on the person's appearance.

"Hello, my name is Ahsoka, can I stay here for the night?" asked the member of the Rebel Alliance.

The man looked at her. "You are a Jedi," spoke the old man

"Technically I was, since I left the order, but," spoke Ahsoka as the man interrupted.

"Please come in. It is dangerous to travel here at night, especially if you are a Jedi," spoke the man as Ahsoka climbed into the hole in the ground, since houses on Tatooine were located underground.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano," spoke Ahsoka, still unsure whether she could trust this man.

"Please feel welcome here, Ms. Tano. My name is Owen Lars. I own and operate this farm," spoke Owen

"A pleasure," spoke Ahsoka, still being suspicious.

"Come, I will give you some food," spoke Owen as the old man led Ahsoka to the kitchen.

"How did you know I am, I mean, I was a Jedi?" asked Ahsoka, while suspiciously looking at the food on the table.

Owen smiled. "You carry that weapon on your belt, and your cloak also supports the inference," spoke Owen as he took a bite from bread. Ahsoka reasoned that she could also eat the food.

"What is it like out there?" asked the man

"Frustrating. I have to fight Imperials often," spoke Ahsoka as an older woman entered the room.

"Owen, oh, hello," spoke the woman as she looked at Ahsoka

"My name is Ahsoka Tano," spoke Ahsoka as she extended her hand and greeted the older woman.

"Beru Lars. My husband and I live in this place, and we did not have any visitors for almost twenty years," spoke the older woman.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Tomorrow I will leave and go somewhere else, since I need to find my friends," spoke Ahsoka

The older couple smiled. "Have a good journey. If you want, I could have Luke drop off you at the nearest town, where you could find a ship to fly off the planet," spoke Owen as another person entered the room.

"Luke, shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Owen as he looked at his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle, I was just checking the droids," spoke Luke as he saw Ahsoka, "Sorry, I did not know we had guests,"

"Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano," spoke Ahsoka as she introduced herself.

"Luke Skywalker," spoke Luke as he extended his hand. Ahsoka prepared to shook their hands, before realizing one thing, and quickly withdrawing her hand.

"Wait a second, what is your name again?" asked Ahsoka

"My name is Luke Skywalker," repeated the young man. He wasn't sure why the Togruta woman asked him to repeat his name.

"No," spoke Ahsoka as she took a step back

"Are you alright, Ms. Tano?" asked Owen

"Ahsoka?" asked Luke as he saw tears on the woman's face. She looked at him directly in the eyes, and saw the same blue eyes that reminded her of her beloved Master, and friend.

"I am sorry, you just reminded me of a very good friend of mine. He was like a brother to me. The last I saw him was at the end of the Clone Wars," spoke Ahsoka

"I," spoke Luke as Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to confirm her suspicions. When she checked his force signature, she instantly knew who he was.

"Luke, you are family," spoke Ahsoka as a few more drops fell from her eyes. She approached the young man and hugged him.

"I am sorry, but I do not know you," spoke Luke as Ahsoka looked at him.

"Me neither. But I know one thing for sure. You are Anakin Skywalker's son," smiled Ahsoka as she hugged Luke again.

"Luke is not ready," spoke Owen Lars. Ahsoka broke the hug, and looked at the man, who visibly changed upon the revelation.

"Excuse me?" asked Ahsoka

"I don't want you to take Luke and leave his home," spoke the man

"Owen, I think it's time for Luke to embrace his destiny, and be a man like his father before him," spoke Beru

"No. I don't want Luke to be like Anakin Skywalker. Luke's father died in the Clone Wars," spoke Owen

"Hey, I know that! Do you think that I haven't thought about him and about my decision to leave the Order? If I stayed at least he might have been alive! But Anakin Skywalker was a great man, who died heroically at the end of the War," spoke Ahsoka as she looked at Luke

"But I thought my father was a navigator," spoke Luke

"No, Anakin Skywalker was the greatest hero of the Old Republic. People even named him, "The Hero without Fear." Anakin was fearless, and he saved many lives. But he was also a great friend to me, and he was the only person who stood by me, and helped me during the time when nobody else but Anakin and his friend Padme believed in my innocence," spoke Ahsoka

"Uncle," spoke Luke

"No, I don't want you to leave," spoke Owen adamantly

"Mister Lars, I think you got the wrong impression. Yes, Luke needs to train in the Force, but he is by no means ready to join the rebellion. I originally wanted to leave Tatooine as quickly as I could, but now I have a much more important goal," Ahsoka looked at Luke.

"I need to train Luke how to be a Jedi. I am sure that Bail, Mon, Kanan, and others could manage to fight the Empire without me," continued Ahsoka as she looked at Luke.

"You want to train me how to be a Jedi?" asked Luke

"Yes. I can feel that it is your destiny to become a Jedi, like your father before you. I just must admit that it would be a challenge for me as well, since I technically did not become a Jedi Knight when I left the Order," spoke Ahsoka

"Uncle?" asked Luke, pleading to let the Jedi train him.

"Owen, I think it would be reasonable for this Jedi to train our Luke at our home," spoke Beru

Owen sighed. "Fine, you can train under Jedi Tano, but I ask you to be very careful. Do no train outside the house, especially in crowded areas, where Imperials might recognize that you are a Jedi," spoke Owen

"Thank you Uncle," spoke Luke as he approached Ahsoka Tano.

"It would be my honor to learn how to be a Jedi," spoke Luke

Ahsoka smiled. "Me too, Skyguy," grinned the Togruta

"Skyguy?" asked confused Luke

"That's what I called your father when I first met him. He called me Snips, because when I was a Padawan Learner, I was kind of snippy," chuckled Ahsoka, "I never imagined, even before I left the Order, that I would be honored to teach the son of Anakin Skywalker,"

The pair walked towards the exit of the house, and climbed up. "This, my destiny, it all seems so weird," spoke Luke

"Life is strange, Luke, but we need to follow the will of the force," spoke Ahsoka

"Did the Jedi follow the will of the force?" asked the young man

"Some. Most followed an archaic code, and I believe that despite her faults, Barriss was right one thing. The Jedi Order was not something it was once was, and the Jedi Counsel did not trust me when my former friend framed me. My Master, and I think Master Obi Wan were on my side, but Obi Wan could not sway the Counsel, who all decided to expel me from the Order," spoke Ahsoka as the two people looked on the horizon.

Silence. "What was it like fighting in the Clone Wars?" asked Luke

"Like any war, it was hell, but I had some great friends. But when it ended, the Sith took control over the Galaxy, and the Jedi Order fell. I learned about this later; I saw the irony that my resignation from the Order probably saved my life," spoke Ahsoka

"Sith?" asked Luke

"They are the force users who use the Dark Side of the Force. Rage, hatred, these are the emotions they use to fuel their power, but as I learned in my last days as a Jedi, the people who use the force are not just black and white. There are ones I could call Dark Jedi who use Dark Side, but are not consumed with pure hatred like the Sith," spoke Ahsoka, "I think you might meet her at some point. She is still grumpy, but at least fully joined the rebel cause,"

Luke sighed. "I never wanted this. I mean, I wanted to be like my father, but I never wanted to actually fight in a war," spoke Luke as Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder.

"This will pass. I know, this war changed many things, but the Jedi give hope, helping the Rebels to win this war, and restore the Republic," spoke Ahsoka as Luke nodded

"I understand," spoke Luke

"But please know, that you don't need to go fight the Empire. Not yet. You are my student, and I first need to teach you the basics before you are ready to go to the field," spoke Ahsoka as Luke nodded again.

"I will be a hardworking student," spoke Luke as he looked at Ahsoka and smiled.

"And I will be your teacher. We will restore freedom to the galaxy as a Master and an Apprentice," smiled Ahsoka as the pair looked on the horizon.

A few minutes later, they entered the house, where Owen showed Ahsoka's room. The former Jedi took of her two lightsabers, put them on the table, and then lay on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

The two Jedi, a Master, and her Padawan, slept peacefully.

A/N: This takes place about one year before Episode 4. I will follow Clone Wars, and Rebels but in here Ahsoka does not know that Darth Vader is Anakin. She still met Kanan, Ezra, and the crew of the Ghost, who would show up later. I also plan to use some EU characters, namely Mara Jade, maybe Lumiya.

This story will not follow the Force Unleashed, although after looking at it, I noticed on Wookieepedia that Galen Marek was the Leader of the Rebel Alliance. Since Ahsoka is technically a Jedi Master at this point, and is the most senior Jedi present (excluding Yoda and Obi Wan, who I don't think played any role in the Rebellion prior to Episodes 4 and 5), that would make her the leader of the Rebellion of this story.

P.S. I know that my first fan fictions were Star Wars ones, where I had like 650 words per chapter (as early as Fall 2009). I am confident to say that I improved greatly, and I plan to make this a quality fan fiction, with emphasis on Ahsoka and Luke.


	2. First Class

Chapter 2

Luke was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly some shook his hand. The young Jedi learner was not happy. "Auntie, please, I want to sleep more," spoke Luke as Ahsoka shook her head.

"Wake up Skyguy," spoke Ahsoka as she poked her student into his arm.

"Ahsoka!" spoke Luke as he sat in his bed.

"Morning Luke. I will see you outside in five," spoke the Jedi Master

"But, but," spoke Luke, trying to still spend the morning in bed.

"No buts. Jedi rise early. We have training to do. Besides, I planned for you to start your lightsaber training," spoke Ahsoka as she grinned

"My what training?" asked confused Luke

"Come and find out," spoke Ahsoka as Luke groaned, and then reluctantly nodded.

Luke changed his clothes and exited the house. "Hi, lets start our training, Skyguy junior," smiled Ahsoka

"I don't think I am ready," spoke Luke as he yawned, "Normally I start work only after I have breakfast, which Aunt Beru will prepare in an hour,"

"I haven't thought about that. All right, we can meditate instead, and talk about what it is to be a Jedi. Then, we can do our training after breakfast," spoke Ahsoka. Luke nodded.

The pair sat on stones and looked on the horizon. "So, what was it like to be a Jedi? Was it fun?" asked Luke

"Honestly, it was kind of fun. The problem with my childhood, Luke, is that I began my Jedi training under your father during the Clone Wars, and then left the Jedi Order a few years later. But I enjoyed my training, even if your father was annoying at times," smiled Ahsoka

"I can't imagine what it was like to be a Jedi, let alone know anything about my father," spoke Luke

"Well, Anakin was demanding, I will give you that, but when he trained me, and when he fought alongside troops, he was very understanding. He never really followed the orders, and made up his own strategies on the battlefields. I remember hearing about some Krell guy, who forced his troops to die in large numbers, but Anakin never did such a thing. He always tried to find some elaborate but effective solution to minimize the casualties," spoke Ahsoka

"He seemed to be a good man. I see you had a good relationship with him," spoke Luke

"Yea. Anakin was like an older brother to me, he stood by me all my life, and helped me during the time the Jedi Order did not believe me," spoke Ahsoka

"My father didn't scare potential boyfriends, did he?" Luke asked Ahsoka, "Since brothers tend to do that,"

"Ha, ha, very funny Luke. No, I never had a relationship like that. The Jedi forbid the so called attachments, and they thought they would lead to the Dark Side," spoke Ahsoka

"But, that's not right!" exclaimed Luke

"Believe me, I know that. It's just the Order didn't, especially Mace. Seriously, he was so strict that many traditional Jedi seemed very wild in comparison. I did though have a brother and an Uncle of some sort, so there is that," spoke Ahsoka

"Well, at least Jedi cared about their students," spoke Luke

"Not really. It's just your and mine line of student teacher mentorship was great. It started with Count Dooku, although I think Master Yoda was also nice to him back in the day. Dooku was so angry and perhaps even devastated that his former apprentice died that he left the Order and joined the Sith. Funny thing, I later also left the Order," spoke Ahsoka

"His apprentice died?" asked Luke

"Yes. It was about thirty-one years ago, although I am not certain about the date. His former Apprentice, Qui Gon fought a Sith Lord, and died. Qui Gon found your father and freed him from slavery, a story that Anakin used to tell me a lot," spoke Ahsoka

'My father was a slave?" asked Luke with a surprise

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker and his mother Shmi Skywalker, your grandmother, were slaves but due to his exceptional podracing skills, Anakin won his freedom. Qui Gon took Anakin to Coruscant to Jedi Temple, but the Jedi first refused to train my former Master. Later there was the Battle of Naboo, where a Sith Lord killed Qui Gon. His apprentice, Obi Wan trained your father how to be a great Jedi. Obi Wan was like an Uncle to me," spoke Ahsoka as she continued the tale.

"And then my father trained you?" asked Luke

"Yea. Anakin became a Jedi Knight at the beginning of the Clone Wars, and during one of the battles I became his Padawan. We fought many battles and forged a strong friendship. I was so sad when I left the Order, but I knew that I had to leave. Your father begged me to stay, and it broke my heart, but I had to find my own path, even after the Jedi betrayed me," spoke Ahsoka

"I don't know what happened to Anakin, but I think he died many years ago. Many Jedi did, only very few survived. Strangely I still feel as if my former Master is alive but I am not sure," spoke Ahsoka as she looked at Luke.

"You said other Jedi did not really bond with their students," spoke Luke

"Right. I had a friend, Barriss, whose Master taught her student by the book. The uncaring attitude she expressed eventually led Barriss to the Dark Side, and she framed me," spoke Ahsoka

"I don't want to be a Jedi who lives by such principles as you described," spoke Luke as he looked down at sand.

"Then don't," spoke Ahsoka as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked confused Luke

"It's your own choice to be a Jedi like you wish to be," spoke Ahsoka as Luke raised an eyebrow.

"But the Jedi have no attachments," spoke Luke

"Luke, look around, the Jedi Order is gone! The Jedi dead! I am the last Jedi, well technically Jedi, who finished her training by the end of the war. Only few Jedi remain, and my friend Kanan was a Padawan when the war ended. His apprentice wasn't even born. No, Luke, the Jedi Order as we know it had perished, and I believe we have to rebuild it with new traditions, and adapt its philosophy," spoke Ahsoka

"Can we do that?" asked Luke, "I mean, it seemed that Jedi did not change their traditions,"

"Yes we can. As the oldest remaining Jedi, and an important member of the Rebel Alliance, I can confidentially say that we can absolutely do that. Don't worry, if you fall in love with someone, you have my blessing to date them," smiled Ahsoka as Luke looked at her.

"What are the other Jedi like? I mean, the ones who survived the war?" asked Luke

"Well, Kanan is a bit of a cowboy. He and his girlfriend Hera operate one of the Rebel groups. Kanan has a Padawan, who is about your age. His name is Ezra, and he likes to be silly at times. My first apprentice, Katooni, is a very shy Jedi Knight There is also Asajj; she was a Jedi very briefly before turning to the Dark Side. At the end of the war she left the Sith, and eventually became my trusted friend. She is still grumpy and snarky though," mused Ahsoka

"That's it? All the other Jedi are gone?" asked Luke

"Afraid so, but don't worry, the Jedi might be gone, but their Spirit and teachings will live on. There will always be Force Sensitives, and we can always rebuild the Jedi Order," smiled Ahsoka

Ahsoka and Luke decided to go to the kitchen, where they saw that Beru Lars already prepared the meal. After they ate the food, they exited the house once again.

"Now, let's train," spoke Ahsoka as she removed one of her lightsabers from her belt.

"Is that a lightsaber?" asked Luke

"Yes. This is a true weapon of a Jedi. With time, you will be proficient with using this weapon, but for now I want you to practice how to use it," spoke Ahsoka as Luke took it and ignited the saber. White light escaped the metal weapon.

Luke lightly swung the weapon. "Good. I want you to attack me. Slowly, very slowly at first, as I want you to learn the basics," spoke Ahsoka as she took out her second lightsaber.

Luke swung the lightsaber, and it hit Ahsoka's one. "Good, try again," spoke Ahsoka as Luke tried to hit her from a side. Ahsoka easily parried it.

"Let's try again but slightly faster," spoke Ahsoka as Luke nodded. The pair began to spar; the two were still moving slowly, but their movements sped up slightly.

"Okay, I want you to learn now how to deflect any incoming attacks," spoke Ahsoka as she lifted a small stone.

"What are you doing?" asked Luke as Ahsoka threw the stone at him, but instead of hitting it with the lightsaber, Luke dodged the stone.

"Luke, you need to use the Force and hit the stone with your lightsaber, not ran away from the stone," spoke Ahsoka, "Let's try again, shall we?"

Luke nodded. Ahsoka lifted another stone and threw at the young man. Luke brought his weapon towards the object, and managed to hit the stone.

"Good, you got it Luke. Do it again," smile Ahsoka as Luke groaned. For the next hour Ahsoka threw many stones at her apprentice, while Luke defended himself with his weapon.

"I am proud of you Luke. This will be all for today for our physical part of training," spoke Ahsoka as she waved her hand, and the lightsaber escaped Luke's hands and flew towards Ahsoka. She then reattached her lightsabers to her belt.

"Sit, let's meditate," spoke Ahsoka as the two people, a Master and an Apprentice sat on the ground, looking at each other.

"Breathe, feel the Force that surrounds you," spoke Ahsoka as the two meditated

"I think I can feel something," spoke Luke

"Yes, good. Close your eyes, and relax your mind," spoke Ahsoka as Luke did what she told him. He took a deep breath.

"Good, you are making progress. Please continue," spoke Ahsoka as Luke meditated for another hour.

After the training was over, the pair began talking once more. "Ahsoka, I mean Master Ahsoka," spoke Luke

"Call me Ahsoka, you are family," smiled Ahsoka

"Ahsoka, did the Jedi know about my father's marriage?" asked Luke

"No, I don't think so. Anakin never told anyone about his marriage, but I knew about it. On the day I left the Order, I told him that I knew just why he wanted to walk away from the Order. He loved her, he really did. Senator Amidala was such a wonderful person, and she was the other person besides Anakin who believed in me," spoke Ahsoka. Luke nodded.

"Come, I think we had enough training for today. Let's enjoy the day, shall we?" smiled Ahsoka as the pair entered the house.

While the Master and her Apprentice enjoyed their day in the cool surroundings of the house, Darth Vader, a Dark Lord of the Sith stood at the bridge of his flagship, the Executor.

"Lord Vader, sir, we have an Emperor on the line. He wished to speak with you," spoke Captain Piett as Vader looked at him.

"Good. I will speak with my Master shortly. You are dismissed, Captain," spoke Vader as he walked to speak with Emperor Palpatine.

"What is your bidding, my Master?" asked Darth Vader as he knelt before the Emperor.

"I sensed a new presence in the Force," spoke Emperor Palpatine.

"Yes, the remaining Jedi might have taken new students," spoke Vader

"Perhaps. I know you will deal with them later, old friend. But this new presence is very powerful. I want you to investigate who this person is," spoke Palpatine

"It will be done, my Master," spoke Vader

"Good, good. I want you also to find who is this Fulcrum. Our spies tell that this Fulcrum is the Leader of the Rebellion, but they don't know this Fulcrum's identity. Find Fulcrum," ordered the Emperor

"It will be done," spoke Vader again

"I am sending Agent Jade to assist you," spoke Palpatine as the hologram disappeared.

"I will recruit you for myself, Jedi, and together we will defeat the Emperor and I will rule the Galaxy," spoke Vader as he exited the communications room.

A/N: I wanted for Ahsoka and Luke to bond, so I had Ahsoka tell more about her. The two will meet Obi Wan. Darth Vader now is also in pursuit of both Ahsoka and Luke. Yes, Luke will be Ahsoka's second apprentice.


	3. Contacting Other Rebels

Chapter 3

As Ahsoka and Luke finished their morning practice, they went to eat some food. Luckily for them, it was almost lunchtime. "Hello Luke, how was your training?" asked Uncle Owen

"It was good, I learned a lot," spoke Luke

"Mister Lars, your nephew is being very modest. He did very well, considering it was his first training session," spoke Ahsoka, "But, unfortunately, I still have a lot to teach him in ways of the Force,"

"That's good I guess," spoke Owen Lars. The four people continued eating the food.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I am afraid I would need to leave you three tonight briefly, since I need to contact my friends and allies in the Rebellion," spoke Ahsoka

"Do you need a lift?" asked Beru

"I can drive your speeder, but I don't know where to go," spoke Ahsoka as she sighed.

"I can take you to the nearest town," spoke Luke

"Luke, it's dangerous," spoke Owen as he looked at his nephew.

"But Uncle Owen, I will be very careful. I won't use the force like Ahsoka taught me. I just want to help my Master to get to the nearest town," Luke protested.

"Mister Lars, I will protect Luke. This is a stealth mission, and we will not attract attention. All I need is to do is to contact the Rebels. I need some transmission device," spoke Ahsoka

"Fine, but you will not attract the Imperial Troopers. We don't want any unnecessary attention," spoke Owen

"They won't notice us. Besides, Tatooine is an Outer Rim planet, Imperials hardly come here nowadays," spoke Ahsoka

Having convinced Owen Lars about the necessity of her mission, the Master and her Padawan soon climbed into the speeder. Luke piloted the small vehicle.

"Are we going to join the Rebels soon?" asked Luke

"No, I planned to tell the other Rebel Leaders that I am going to stay at this location for a while. They can handle themselves; I know that. Kanan and Ezra improved their skills, and with the help of Asajj and Katooni, the four of them should be able to survive any attack by the Inquisitors, save Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine," spoke Ahsoka

"But will I join the Rebellion later?" asked Luke

"Yes, you will, I just don't want to endanger you. You are not ready; you lack both regular combat training and the Jedi training. Don't worry, sooner or later we will reunite with the others," spoke Ahsoka the two flew to the nearest town.

When they arrived, Luke parked the speeder, and then the pair looked for some way to contact the others.

"Take this, you might need it," spoke Ahsoka as she gave Luke one of her lightsabers. She did so very quietly and quickly, in a way that nobody would notice.

"Let's see, all we need is some tech that would help us to transmit long distance," spoke Ahsoka as the two walked for a while.

"Let's check this shop, maybe we can get the device in here?" asked Luke as the two entered a small boutique. As they entered, they saw a lot of junk tech.

"Wow, that's a lot of junk," spoke Luke as he looked around.

"We might still find our part here," spoke Ahsoka as she looked around. The owner of this boutique was not pleased with the comment about his equipment.

"What are you calling junk, boy?" asked an old Toydarian

"I am sorry sir, we are just looking for some transmission devices," spoke Luke as the Toydarian observed his guests.

"Interesting, you resemble a young man I used to own long time ago," spoke the Toydarian as Ahsoka placed her hand on her lightsaber, but then quickly withdrew. Despite her anger, she did not want to attract any unnecessary attention.

"Yes, you do resemble that young boy. It's a pity that I lost Anakin after a race and had to sell Shmi," spoke the man as Ahsoka quickly approached him.

"What do you know of Anakin Skywalker?" asked the Togruta Jedi Master

"You know about Anakin Skywalker? He was my slave, a boy who I just descried," spoke the Toydarian, "Why do you want to know about him?"

"I, Anakin is, was my family. Anakin Skywalker was also Luke's father," spoke Ahsoka as she relaxed. She heard the stories about Watto, he might have been greedy, but he would not work with Imperials.

"Ani was your father? I am sorry for your loss," spoke Watto as he saw a lightsaber at his belt.

"Also a Jedi," smiled the Toydarian. Ahsoka face palmed, Luke needed to better conceal his weapon.

"He is my student. We need to contact some friends," spoke Ahsoka as Watto hesitated.

"I, certainly. I will help the son of Anakin Skywalker," spoke Watto as he flew away, soon bringing a small device.

"Here, you will be able to contact your friends. Be careful, young Skywalker," spoke Watto as he flew towards a table, and took out a bottle

"I guess we have what we came for," spoke Ahsoka as the two exited the shop, and returned to their speeder.

They soon returned to the moisture farm, where they sat in Luke's room, ready to talk to the other Rebels.

"This is Senator Leia Organa speaking," spoke a female voice. A woman, who was probably eighteen or nineteen looked at the people who contacted her.

"Leia, this Ahsoka Tano, I need to speak with your father," spoke the Jedi Master

"Father is not here. He went to help Mother deal with some local dispute on Alderaan," spoke Leia as she noticed Luke

"Master Tano, you found another ally?" asked the Princess

"Yes, this is Luke Skywalker," spoke Ahsoka as she introduced her Apprentice.

"My pleasure, my name is Luke Skywalker," spoke Luke as he then introduced himself to Leia.

"Leia, I need to speak with Jedi. Is anyone there?" asked Ahsoka as she heard another voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Leia, who are you talking to?" asked the voice as he approached, and also looked at the holo transmission, "Hello Master Tano,"

"Ezra, where is everyone?" asked Ahsoka

"Not here. Kanan and Hera are on some mission, while I was left to babysit the Princess," spoke the young Jedi Padawan, who had blue hair.

"Hey, I do not require your services, Padawan Bridger!" spoke Leia as she quickly left the room, leaving only Ezra to talk to Ahsoka and Luke

"So, you found a new Padawan? A new Jedi! This is so cool!" spoke the young man, who was also around Luke's age.

"Ezra, this is serious. Is there really no one in the Rebel Base at the moment?" asked Ahsoka

"Leia, Sabine, and I are here. Wait, also Katooni is here," spoke Ezra

"I need to speak with my former student," spoke Ahsoka as she glared at the young Jedi.

"I will call her," spoke the young man, as he ran off to find the Jedi Knight. Ahsoka sighed; having three teenagers in the Rebellion was difficult, four would now frustrate her.

A Tholothian woman in her late twenties soon approached the holo transmission. "Katooni here," spoke the woman as she instantly recognized her former Master

"Katooni," began Ahsoka

"Master, are you fine? We were so worried; you just disappeared. Where are you, I will lead the mission to rescue you," spoke the woman

"Katooni, please calm down," spoke Ahsoka, "I am on Tatooine. I found Luke Skywalker, and now training him to be a Jedi. I will reunite with the others some time later, but meanwhile, I want you all," spoke Ahsoka, as the younger woman interrupted her.

"Wait, Luke Skywalker?" asked the woman, as she looked closer at Luke, "Are you by any chance related to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?"

"You knew my father?" asked Luke

"Father? Force, Ahsoka, I did not know you not only found a new Padawan, but also began training the son of your former Master," spoke Katooni

"That is why I need to stay here for the time being. Tell others not to worry about me, I will just continue training Luke," spoke Ahsoka

"You do look a bit like your father. I only saw him a few times, but he was a very brave man. And since you are Ahsoka's Padawan, that makes us family," smiled Katooni

"Just tell the others I am fine," spoke Ahsoka with annoyance

"Will do Ahsoka, Katooni's out," spoke the Tholothian Jedi Knight as she ended the transmission.

"Were those other rebels?" asked Luke

"Yes. We will meet them later on, but for now I think we should have another sparring session," spoke Ahsoka

"Master," complained Luke

"I see that you have a lot of energy, so you should practice your lightsaber skills further. Come, my young Padawan, we have a lot of forms to cover," smiled Ahsoka as Luke groaned.

As Ahsoka and Luke practiced, a small ship arrived on board of the Executor. "Inquisitor," spoke a man in his forties as he approached her.

"I am not a mere Inquisitor, Agent Kallus, I am the Emperor's Hand," spoke the woman as she activated her purple lightsaber and pointed it at the man, "I need to speak with Lord Vader,"

"Yes, of course," spoke Agent Kallus as the woman in her early twenties walked through the halls of the large ship. She deactivated her lightsaber. As she walked, she noticed that the Storm Troopers and the Moffs stepped aside.

"Jade," spoke Darth Vader as he senses her approach him

"Lord Vader, the Emperor sent me to help you in this matter," spoke Agent Mara Jade.

"I am well aware. Fulcrum, or one of Fulcrum's people fought near the Tatooine system. Go there, and investigate. If you find this Fulcrum, make sure the Rebel stays on the planet, so that I will deal with this annoying Rebel," spoke Lord Vader

"My Lord, I thought I would be helping you, not do your work for you. The Emperor," spoke Mara Jade as Darth Vader moved his hand. The woman rose in the air and began gasping for air.

"I know that the Emperor sent you to help me, but I will not chase every lead. That's your job. I need to crush another uprising. After you find Fulcrum, contact me," spoke Vader as the young woman gasped for air and then fell on the ground.

"Do not think that you are my equal. If you fail me, the Emperor will just send me another Inquisitor," spoke Darth Vader as he raised another hand, lifting Mara in the air once more. This time he did not choke her, but instead threw her away from him.

As Mara stood up, she walked slowly away from bridge. This time, her pace was much slower, since her body was in pain.

"You won't get away with this," thought Mara Jade, but she knew that she could do nothing towards the Dark Lord of the Sith; he was the Sith Apprentice, and the Emperor would be very displeased if she hurt Darth Vader. She remembered the last time how lightning hurt her body.

Mara Jade climbed in her ship, and put the coordinates into navi computer. The ship entered the hyperspace. The Emperor's hand would soon start her search to find who this Fulcrum was.

As Luke and Ahsoka trained outside the moisture farm, an old man dressed in a brown cloak meditated in his small house. As he meditated, he sensed two force signatures close by.

"Luke, how?" thought Obi Wan Kenobi, as he sensed the identity of the other Jedi, "Ahsoka, what have you done? Luke is not ready,"

Obi Wan was displeased, he now needed to make sure that neither Anakin's former Padawan, nor his son would do anything stupid.

A/N: So, Luke met some of the other Rebels and is now training to be a Jedi. Mara Jade is now in pursuit. And Obi Wan is annoyed that Ahsoka began training Luke without consulting either Yoda or him about this. Regarding Mara, I have interesting plans for her; she would play an active role in this fanfic.

Next: Luke meets Mara.


	4. Annoyed Obi Wan

Chapter 4

The twin suns of Tatooine were disappearing. Ahsoka and Luke stood outside. They just finished their latest practice.

"You did well today, Luke. You will be a great Jedi, like your father before you," smiled Ahsoka as she looked at her Padawan

The pair prepared to enter the house, but an old voice stopped them. "Ahsoka, what have you done?" asked an old man in a brown robe.

"Do I know you?" asked Ahsoka as she examined the old person

"Ben! It's been a while since I seen you," spoke Luke.

"Ben?" questioned Ahsoka

"Yeah, Ben Kenobi," spoke Luke

"Wait Kenobi?" interrupted him Ahsoka as she looked at Ben Kenobi, "Hold on a second, you are Obi Wan!"

The old Jedi smiled. "It's nice to see you, Ahsoka. Up until very recently, I thought that you perished in the Jedi purge," spoke Obi Wan

"I wasn't a Jedi them. I left the Order, since it betrayed me," spoke Ahsoka

"There was a misunderstanding," spoke Obi Wan

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yeah, a big misunderstanding," snarked the female Jedi Master

"Ahsoka, look. The Council was wrong to accuse you. We all knew that. But Anakin was not the only one convinced in your innocence. I for one, voted against your expulsion," spoke Obi Wan

"Gee, thanks. As if that made any difference! Only my Anakin tried to prove my innocence," spoke Ahsoka

"I know. I was wrong then. But this is not the reason why I came to visit you," spoke Obi Wan

"Oh?" asked Ahsoka

"Ahsoka, you must understand that Luke is not ready. Not yet. He should not get involved with the galactic affairs right now," spoke Obi Wan

"He is ready,"

"He is not," spoke Obi Wan, "And even if he were, only a Jedi can train a Jedi,"

Ahsoka glared at him. "You are right, only a Jedi can take a Padawan learner. But the old Jedi Order is extinct. Few Jedi remain. The old Jedi traditions that helped to facilitate the destruction of the Jedi Order became irrelevant during the Jedi Purge,"

"Ahsoka," spoke Obi Wan

"It's Master Ahsoka actually,"

"You were barely a Knight, and that was because the Jedi wanted you to rejoin the Order. Even if you kept your status of a Jedi in all but name and affiliation to the Order, you were still a Padawan, a Padawan without a Master when that occurred," spoke Obi Wan

"Maybe. Maybe not, since the Jedi Council told me that they saw me as a Jedi Knight. But I already have trained a Jedi Padawan into a Knighthood, which does make me a Master," spoke Ahsoka

"You had a Padawan?" asked surprised Obi Wan

"That's right," grinned Ahsoka, "Remember the younglings that I escorted to Illum, and then they rescued me from Hondo?"

"But all Jedi younglings died at the Temple. Darth Vader personally killed all of them," spoke Obi Wan

"And for that I will always hate him. That monster killed many numerous Jedi, many of my friends over the years. He killed my former Master, my friend, my brother Anakin Skywalker. I will never forgive this Sith for that," spoke Ahsoka as Obi Wan looked at her with concern

"Ahsoka, hate leads to the Dark Side," cautioned her the older Jedi

"I know that. But my hate towards this Sith is justifiable. I will get rid of him to help the galaxy one day," spoke Ahsoka, "But we got of a tangent. Like I said, I did find a youngling, one of the children who I met before. While the others were at the Temple, Katooni visited Hondo,"

"Wait, Katooni visited Hondo Ohnaka?" asked Obi Wan

"Yup. The girl liked the pirate, who always had a soft spot for her. Katooni was at Hondo's place when the Jedi Purge took place, and she spent a few years with him. Hondo managed to contact me, and I then took the girl with me, and trained her to be a Jedi. We both joined the Rebellion many years later,"

"Rebellion? Ahsoka, if the Empire learns about Luke," spoke Obi Wan

"They would anyway. It just would happen sooner or later. But I will not send him on any dangerous mission. While Luke is my Padawan now, I know that he is not ready to be a member of the Rebellion, but soon he would help me guide it,"

"Master, I want to help," spoke Luke

"I know you do. And you will help. But for now, I need to teach you as much as possible before we meet the Rebels," spoke Ahsoka

Obi Wan sighed. "You still have not consulted with either Yoda or me about Luke's training,"

"And how was I supposed to know that either of you were alive? Even if you were, which is clearly what the reality is, why would I need your permission?"

"Ahsoka, you are untrained. While I applaud you for helping and then training Katooni, Luke's fate is beyond either of us. He is the son of the Chosen One, and it's his destiny to bring balance to the force,"

"And I am the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. Besides you two exiles, I am the oldest and most experienced Jedi around, and became a de facto leader of the remnant of the Jedi Order,"

"Ahsoka, you are still young,"

"No, I am not. I am about the same age you were when you became a Master. And since both you and Yoda decided not to help the people to fight the Evil Empire, I stepped in. I am currently the leader of the Rebellion, the Fulcrum, and the leader of the remaining Jedi Order,"

"Ahsoka, I am glad you did all what you did, but you must stop teaching Luke immediately. The risks are simply too great. And, when Luke is ready, and we three leave this planet, I will have to help you guide the Jedi," spoke Obi Wan

"I am sorry about this, Obi Wan, but I won't allow this," spoke Ahsoka as she activated her lightsaber. A pale blue, almost white energy blade exited the metal hilt.

"Ahsoka,"

"No, you have to listen to me. Stay away from Luke, and from Rebellion. The Jedi, you included, did nothing when I was framed. And the Jedi Order was always so stuck up, not wanting the others to be happy. Happiness is important. I won't allow you to take over the new Jedi Order by forcing your outdated traditions. The Jedi will have families, the Jedi will have relationships, and the stupid Jedi Code would become only a historical outdated tradition," spoke Ahsoka

"The Jedi cannot have attachments, out duty is to the Order, and to help others. The Jedi are selfless, and they don't think about their own happiness," spoke Obi Wan

"Ben, I don't want to have a life like that," complained Luke

"I am sorry Luke, but that's the Jedi way. The Jedi don't have a life of luxury or of possession, or either attachments," spoke Obi Wan

"But I want to start a family one day!" whined Luke, "What would happen when I find a very beautiful woman, with whom I would want to spend my life?"

"You would have to let her go," spoke Obi Wan, "When I was young, I had feelings for Duchess Satine, but it did not work out. I was a Jedi, and I had my duty,"

"Oh, hell no. When Luke finds such a woman, he would enter a relationship without any problems," spoke Ahsoka angrily as she pointed her lightsaber at the older Jedi

"It's not your place to tell a Jedi what a Jedi can do," spoke annoyed Obi Wan

"The years made you much more grumpy than you used to,"

"Ahsoka, Luke will be a Jedi, and it's not for you to decide how he will live his life," spoke Obi Wan

"And here you are wrong. Luke is my family," spoke Ahsoka

"You are not his mother," spoke Obi Wan

"I know that. I am not related to Luke by blood, but Anakin was my brother, and this makes Luke my nephew. He is family, my only remaining family, and I will cherish him for that. Darth Vader took everything away from me, my brother Anakin, my sister in law Padme, at least I have my nephew,"

"Ahsoka,"

"Obi Wan, leave," spoke Ahsoka as she glared.

"Ben, I don't like your no attachment rule," spoke Luke

Obi Wan sighed. "I see that you made up your mind. Very well. I will return to my place, where I will look after you two. As you made it clear, you don't want me to take an active part in Luke's training. I will respect your wishes, for now, but we will talk about this again," spoke Obi Wan as he left the moisture farm.

"Ahsoka, was Obi Wan right? The Jedi really cannot form any attachments?" asked Luke

"Luke, look at me," spoke Ahsoka as she looked at him, "Obi Wan might have good intentions in his mind, but he is wrong. You can fall in love. I just ask you for me to later meet her. I wouldn't want my Skyguy to get hurt in the instance you two break up,"

Luke nodded. "Of course I will. When you told to Ben about me, have you meant it?"  
Asked Luke

"Of course I did. You are my family. It's a pity that your parents, Anakin and Padme, have died. I will not abandon you. The Jedi might have had no attachment rules, but now, in our New Jedi Order, we will have all familial and romantic bonds we need," smiled Ahsoka as she deactivated her lightsaber.

Luke hugged her. "Come, we had a long day. It's time for us to rest," spoke Ahsoka as the two went to have dinner.

A small ship entered the Tatooine's orbit. "Let me check this planet first. It's scarcely populated, and I doubt it will take me long to find the missing Jedi," thought Mara Jade as she began landing her ship.

When the ship landed, Mary climbed out of the cockpit and looked around. "This is a very hot place," spoke Mary quietly. The red haired Emperor's Hand was considering her options on how to find out whether a Jedi really lived on this forsaken world.

"It is indeed. What are you doing in my hangar?" asked a male voice. Mara turned around and saw a man who was probably in his early thirties. He had brown hair.

"I came here to check the scenery," smiled Mara, "But I see that I found even greater attractions,"

"You are pretty, not as pretty as I, but," spoke Han as the Emperor's Hand jumped at him and kissed him in the mouth.

"My name is Han Solo," spoke the man

"Mara Jade. It's my pleasure," spoke the Sith Assassin.

"Let's go to my place, I could show you the planet tomorrow," spoke Han as Mara smiled.

While she suspected that the man probably actually liked her, she saw him as means. As attractive means, she reasoned, but means to her goals nevertheless. She would use this man to help her explore this unknown world; a world that likely was home to a hidden Jedi. And she would find who this Jedi was.

Han led Mara to his apartment. The two had dinner, where Mara met some Wookiee, who looked slightly suspiciously at her.

"This is Chewbacca," spoke Han as he introduced the Wookiee. After the dinner, she slept, getting ready to begin her search on the next day first thing in the morning.

A/N: So, Ahsoka spoke with annoyed Obi Wan, and Mara arrived on Tatooine. Next chapter, Luke would meet Mara. They would eventually fight; at this stage, it would be a one-sided lightsaber duel; cause Mara had way more experience with lightsabers training. The other Rebels would appear later. I plan to have first Arc be about 13 chapters.


End file.
